


Good Night, Sleep Tight, I'll Make Sure the Bedbugs Don't Bite

by Rizhae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, set about a year after Mary dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizhae/pseuds/Rizhae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's job is to take care of Sam- because Sam's too little to take care of himself yet, and because isn't five years old old enough to raise himself and his little brother all on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sleep Tight, I'll Make Sure the Bedbugs Don't Bite

The loud sobbing of a distraught, year-and-a-half-old Sam could be heard loud and clear throughout the entire hotel room- and, considering how thin the walls in this particular motel were, he could be heard wailing and screaming in the rooms on either side of them as well.

John had run out to get dinner- he hadn't wanted to leave the two children alone in the room, but Sam had been napping and Dean was occupied by some brightly-colored cartoon on the hotel's grainy TV set. He had figured he could leave for a couple of minutes on a burger run and would return to the same sight he had left, but unfortunately he had no such luck.

Their father closed the door only moments before Sam began fussing. Dean ignored him at first- his father had gotten angry at him on more than one occasion for bugging Sam when the baby was supposed to be napping. Except, Sam was screaming really loudly now and Dean kept having to turn up the TV to hear the singing, animated characters over his baby brother's noise.

Dean got up from the floor and crossed the short distance to the bed, where Sam had (until recently) been sleeping wedged between most of the room's pillows so he wouldn't roll off. Dean crawled up onto his side of the bed, looking down on the chubby, red-faced Sam laying there.

"Sammy?" Dean half-whispered, and it was a miracle he could be heard at all over the screaming and gurgling of the upset baby. "Sammy, shhhhh... Stop yelling!" Dean tried to remember what their father usually did when Sam was crying, but mostly he just remembered how most of John's methods of baby-calming didn't seem to work very well.

"Sammy... What are you crying for? It's okay! We're gonna have hamboog- hamburgers! And, uh..." Sam had quieted slightly, but tears and snot were still smeared over his face.

Dean grabbed the corner of the bed sheet and tried to wipe away the mess, but Sam started sobbing again before he could make much headway.

"Mama... mamaaaaaa...." Sam whined, voice gurgly and and thick with tears. Dean didn't know what to do, watching for a few seconds as Sam continued fussing. 

Dean thought suddenly of something he could try- their mom always used to sing lullabies to him and Sam before they went to bed. But how did any of the words go...?

"Lullaby, and goodnight, until roses... uh..." That had always been his favorite one to hear his mom sing, but he couldn't remember the words. Well, he would just have to try something simpler- Sam's crying had lulled momentarily, but he was already sobbing again.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are." Sam had finally quieted down, sniffling as he weakly mumbled,

"Mama...?" Dean frowned, feeling suddenly angry at his little brother's obliviousness.

"No, Sammy, I'm not mom! Nobody's mom! Mom... Mommy's gone 'n it makes dad sad and I'm scared and you always cry and it's loud and dad yells and he's loud and mommy's g-gone and... Stupid! Stupid baby Sammy!" Dean felt bad immediately when Sam started fussing again, and probably would have started crying himself if their father hadn't chosen that moment to walk back in the door.

"Hey Dean-o, are you ready for-?" he stopped short when he saw Dean sitting over Sam, who was still obviously upset. "Dean, did you wake up your brother?" Dean didn't answer immediately, and his father continued, "Dean, I was only gone for twenty minutes. All I ask is that you look after your brother, and I come back to find not only that you neglected to do that, but you were antagonizing him too?" His dad always talked in words a little too big for his vocabulary, but not so advanced that Dean couldn't tell the man was disappointed.

"Sorry..." Dean slipped off the bed where he was still sitting and stood in front of his father. John was frustrated but exhausted, and didn't get as mad as Dean remembered him getting over similar issues in the past. "Sorry... s-sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written supernatural fanfic before and I haven't written anything at all in literally months so I hope this didn't turn out completely awful..........


End file.
